Flying to Talk
by Lara Hillins
Summary: Harry runs out of the Great Hall after an argument with Ron in his eigth year and is spotted by Draco who follows and attempts to get him to talk or at least calm down working with the sort of friendship that's grown between them since the start of the year.


Harry had stormed out of the hall just before Draco left, apparently after an argument or something with Ron Weasley, who was now practically shoving food down his neck. Draco wondered what was wrong just as much as he always did since returning for his 8th year.

It was time to find out what the problems were, and Draco thought he knew just where to go to find Harry Potter.

Five minutes later Malfoy was not disappointed when he saw the Gryffindor golden boy circling the quidditch pitch on his broom as fast as the firebolt would take him.

Shooting himself into the air Draco yelled "Potter, what's wrong or would you rather take out your frustrations in a chase of the snitch?"

Harry startled and halted, staring at Malfoy. "Free the snitch then. I don't want to talk when it's likely to turn into shouting still." With Harry's words Draco opened his hand and the practice golden snitch flew out of his hand, already speeding away. "Game on!" Draco called, speeding after it, knowing Harry would catch up in seconds.

It was after their 6th game that Harry slowed down, finally letting Draco catch the snitch before him. "I think I might want to talk now, if you still want to know what's wrong." Harry muttered, barely loud enough to be heard.

Draco looked at him carefully. "Let's land and then you can tell me while we rest." He suggested, before leading Harry to do that.

As they touched down Harry sighed. "It's only going to cause more trouble but at least you seem to want to listen."

Draco was confused but guessed it was something to do with Weasley. "I'll listen to whatever you want to tell me. If you believe that I honestly have changed in the last few months and don't want to see you suffer anymore."

"That's more than can be said for my friends." Harry laughed but it was a mirthless noise. "I guess you noticed the arguments I've been in with Ron then. That's all because he can't accept what I am, even Ginny has managed to accept it, but Ron and Hermione are still refusing. Hell, I'm going to die if it hits the press while they're still acting like this." Harry rambled on, talking as much to himself as to the Slytherin beside him.

Draco just stared at Harry, watching the expressions flit across his face and wishing the emerald eyes would be turned onto him. "Can you back track to whatever the pair of prats you have as friends are denying please?" He asked quietly.

Harry smiled softly, "I guess that might help you understand what I'm going on about. At the start of this year I finally came out to them, just the Weasley's and Hermione after realising during the war that I'm gay. Ginny was hurt and upset but I thought everyone else would accept it or treat me the same at least, but Ron especially acts like it's just a phase or like I'm the devil incarnate and he takes Hermione along for the ride." Harry looked like he wanted to cry by the end of his speech.

Draco reached out and put a hand on Harry's shoulder, not feeling certain of Harry's reactions to do anymore than that in comforting his friend. "It's alright to be gay Harry. Most of Slytherin knows I am, and if they have any sense they don't treat me any differently because of it. Ron will come around eventually, especially if his sister has done. She and Luna know how to help others accept what the truth is better than anyone I know"

The Gryffindor turned to look at Draco curiously. "I think half the school has been speculating about that since third year, Draco. Did you give up listening to the rumours about you or something?"

"I never cared for rumours about me, it tended to be the best way to keep track of you however. The rumours about you were always pretty good, except the ones I could never accept about who you were with and when. The only one I did believe was the rumour about you and Weaselette because the ones from fourth year 2nd task was easily ignored as lies." Draco explained.

"Pick which rumours you mean from that time. Some said I was with Hermione, some with Parvati, some with Cho, although I'm not sure where that started since she was with Cedric, some with Cedric, those I blame Cedric for because of his tip on working out the egg, and I think the last ones were with Ron. Did people decide that my fourth year was the year I'd go with everyone and anyone?" Harry laughed, remembering there were stranger rumours still about who he was with from that time.

Draco joined in the laughter. "Yeah, it did get a bit ridiculous, although I am curious as to who you like currently."

Harry's face gleamed red as he continued sitting beside Malfoy. "Nobody at all, let's fly some more. Do you want to chase the snitch again or just race around the pitch?"

Harry knew his distraction technique was blatently clear and prayed the Slytherin would go along with it for a while at least. Draco was in the air before he replied. "Think you can beat me around the pitch then Potter?" He teased, knowing the superior broom made it likely Harry could.

Harry kicked off, hovering just behind Malfoy, "I don't know, think you can beat me then Malfoy?" He replied before shooting off around the pitch laughing, but not going at his fastest.

Draco just smiled as he pushed his broom to match the other boys speed. "Any chance you'll tell me who you like while we're up here?" He called, already having guessed who it might be from Harry's reaction. "I'll tell you who I like if you do. Otherwise we could compare notes on who is the best looking guy other than the present company."

There was a moment where it seemed like Harry was about to shoot away at full speed but instead he turned to grin at Malfoy, never swaying from his path. "Well I think it could get strange and annoying if we did and failed to mention how unfair the distribution of hot guys between houses is."

"Why? Because the hottest guys are in Slytherin but there are more of them in Gryffindor and barely any in Ravenclaw?" Draco asked, calculating more ways to get the answer from Harry.

"You have a point about Ravenclaw, but you forget the worst looking ones are in Slytherin too, or doesn't Goyle count as a guy?" Harry joked, letting Hufflepuff get forgotten because of the average amount of hot guys in it.

"So you admit the hottest guy is in Slytherin then?" Draco asked, wondering if Harry would ever base anything on looks.

Harry smirked, "Yeah Zabini is great, but not my type at all. Too good looking and shallow if that makes sense. I understand vanity but most people have a personality away from it as well as with it."

Draco laughed, "Blaise isn't that wonderful when you see him so much. Neville is pretty easy on the eyes too, I bet he could give Blaise a run for his money nowadays."

"Gah, not when you can hear his snores every night, the only one in my dorm that's okay after sharing a dorm is Seamus and I've no idea how he puts up with Dean."

"Really? Deamus isn't just rumour then. I was certain it was otherwise there'd be more trouble at Gryffindor table, especially after what you said earlier." Malfoy quirked an eyebrow at Harry.

Harry shrugged, "They keep it quiet and I doubt Ron even knows about them being together. He has used them a few times to prove friendship between guys can be close to a relationship without actually being one. Ironic really. He doesn't deny the guy he thinks I like could like me back though. Only insists that any connection would be a bad idea, even worse than the phase I'm going through apparently."

"Sounds like it must be a Slytherin then, for Weasel to hate them so much." Malfoy was getting more and more certain that Harry liked him, especially since Ron had kept his scorn for Malfoy even as he seemed to at least tolerate the other Slytherins more than he had done in the past.

"You're the only Slytherin he actually hates Draco." Harry said, looking almost like he hadn't meant to say it, but at the same time more interested in the reaction he'd get.

Draco smiled properly, but only slightly. "Does that mean I'm the person you like then Harry, or just the person Weasley thinks you like?"

Harry thought for a while, flying in silence even though the question was fairly simple. "Yes, you are the person I like, and actually you're not the person Ron thinks I like. His mind is far more disturbed than any of us could have guessed."

Draco laughed, and reached out to slow Harry at the same time as he slowed to a halt. "I won't ask who Weasley thinks you like then, but I will do this." He muttered, carefully leaning forward to kiss Harry gently without causing his broomstick to move. "It would have been easier if you'd said while we were on the ground and quicker you know Harry."

The Gryffindor blushed. "Perhaps, but there's something thrilling about kissing while flying isn't there?"

"Yes there is, so let's try it again." Draco smiled as he let go of the broomstick with one hand to weave it in Harry's hair as they kissed again, Harry mirroring the action after a few moments.


End file.
